


familiarity is comforting

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #lettommyinnitheal2021 LMAO, (DONT BE WEIRD), (JUST CHARACTERS THEY PLAY IN THE SMP), (NOT ACTUAL STREAMERS), ALSO HOPSCOTCH THE STUFFED FROG IS BACK, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, found family pog, fuck canon lmao, im a sucker for found family, my daddy issues r showing, phil disowned tommy :/, pog :), this child has issues, well they w e r e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy’s dirt hut gets the remodeling it deserves.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, theyre a little makeshift family :)
Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148660
Comments: 13
Kudos: 490





	familiarity is comforting

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY HAPPINESS :D

Tommy was glad that there were so many rooms in his hotel, especially since he was able to let Ranboo stay in one for no charge. The guy had just moved out and was constructing a new, underground home out in woods. The blond was glad the hybrid got out of the Arctic Anarchists while he could, he didn’t need anyone else he loved getting hurt.

The teenager knew it was bad that he was still living in a dirt home, but he had a proper basement. That was where he spent most of his time anyways, why did it matter if his house was barely standing? As long as it was there, he didn’t care. It was familiar. He liked things that were familiar.

Sam, on the other hand, was worried. The creeper hybrid knew that Tommy was aware of how unsteady his home was, but he didn’t seem to care. Sam was, in honesty, scared that some stupid accident would get Tommy injured or killed.

So, Sam took it upon himself. He spent four days collecting oak wood ( _Tommy’s favorite_ ), materials for concrete, and wool for carpet. He wanted his kid to live in a home that was safe, and it wasn’t that big of an issue to collect the items. He enjoyed doing tasks, in all honesty. It filled time, and something about being by himself in the quiet of wilderness settled his nerves.

The creeper hybrid was dragging two sleds worth of supplies over to Tommy’s home, the movement not even causing him any pain due to how often he had done it. As he arrived at the doorstep, he gave three knocks, hearing footsteps from the inside.

He was greeted by the teenager, the kid wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. He had clearly been sleeping, his hair looking like a bird nest and Hopscotch clutched in his right hand.

“Hm?” The boy yawned, causing Sam to give a smile beneath his mask.

“Sorry to wake you from your nap, Toms, but I’ve got materials to redo your house.”

“What?! But I like my house!”

“Tommy, you live in a dirt shack. Your basement is fine, but I’m worried that this place will collapse if I punch the wall too hard. I collected these materials and it’s not a bother for me, okay?” Sam insisted, causing Tommy to let out a sigh and nod.

“Fine... it was about time I remodeled, anyways.”

“That’s my nookling,” Sam muttered, ruffling the boy’s hair and dragging the wood inside the shakily-built hut.

A day and a half’s worth of work later, the dirt mounds had been replaced with smooth wood, and the dirt floor was replaced with quick-to-dry concrete. A grey carpet covered the floor, Tommy’s previously rickety bed now having a new bed frame. The entire home felt much more sturdy and safe, a small fireplace causing little puffs of smoke to go out the small chimney.

Tommy stood in his work clothes with a watery smile on his face, Sam looking proud of the comforting looking hut that now stood before them.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, bud.”

“Thank you. So much,” Tommy muttered, a few tears running down his face as he gave his father figure a smile.

Sam felt his entire mood brighten. Tommy hadn’t properly smiled in so long. It felt nice to witness the boy that used to be so energetic slowly reclaim that title. He quickly wiped the tears from the boy’s face, only receiving a mild complaint from Tommy as he did so.

“It’s nothing, bud. Now, go inside. The place is yours, enjoy it. I’m making rabbit stew for dinner tonight, if you want to come over. Ranboo is gonna be there, and Puffy might come if she finished work at the docks early. You can invite Tubbo, too. Haven’t talked to him in a bit. See ya, kiddo,” Sam said, giving the teenager a pat on the shoulder and a small wave.

As the creeper hybrid walked away from the newly improved home, Tommy’s eyes lightened to a brighter shade of blue.

It wasn’t his original shade, but it was getting there.

It would get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
